Rudy’s Got the Chalk (The ChalkZone Theme)
Rudy's Got the Chalk (The ChalkZone Theme) is the opening song that plays as the opening of most episodes. It also serves as the show's ending theme, with the character voices removed. The theme song was released on the CDs The Newest Nicktoons in 2001 (albeit using an earlier version) and the 2003 ChalkZone soundtrack In The Zone. Lyrics Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Snap (Spoken) Rudy's got the chalk! Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the ChalkZone (Penny: (Spoken) Rudy's got the chalk!) Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the ChalkZone (Joe: (Spoken) Rudy's got the-''/'Millie:' ''(Spoken) Rudy's got the chalk!) Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk! Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the ChalkZone (Reggie (Spoken): Rudy's got the chalk!) Rudy's got the chalk, the chalk, the chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk (Rudy's got the chalk) Rudy's got the chalk Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! ChalkZone! Trivia *An early version of the theme song was included on the 2001 CD The Newest Nicktoons, despite the show not "officially" airing yet (however, the first episode made it's premiere two years prior on December 31, 1999). While the song is almost exactly like it is in the series, there's a synthesizer playing where the electric guitar usually plays. Most fans consider this version a demo. *An instrumental of the theme played in "Waste Mountain". *An instrumental, more thematic version of the theme song appeared at the beginning of The Big Blow Up. *The theme song is referenced in "Hole in the Wall" when Penny asks why it's Rudy's responsibility to protect ChalkZone. Rudy responds with, "Because I've got the chalk!". *Various instrumental arrangements of the song have been used as background music cues. *The song is also used as the show's ending theme, albeit with the character speaking roles removed. Split-screen airings from 2003 onward often accidentally play the ending theme to The Fairly OddParents over the Frederator Studios Inc. and Nickelodeon production logos, due to The Fairly OddParents using the same ones. *During the first two seasons, the clips played in the theme song were all from the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, save for Snap, Penny, and Reggie's speaking parts. The shorts used were "ChalkZone" (edited into "Rudy's First Adventure in the show), "The Amazin' River" (edited into "French Fry Falls" in the show), "Rudy's Date", "Chalk Rain" (which didn't air as part of the show), "Rapunzel", and "Snap Out of Water", and "Secret Passages". In seasons three and four, the theme song included clips from various episodes of seasons two and three (including an episode of season four that was held off from season three). The episodes used were "Hole In The Wall", "The Terrible 2 1/2s", "Superhero Snap", "Portable Portal", "Snap On Tour", "Waste Mountain", "The Heist", "Battle of the Hands", "Chocolate Brunch", "The Smooch", "Pumpkin Love", "Chip Of Fools", "Chalk Queen", "Taffy", "Follow the Bouncing Bag", "Asleep at the Chalk", "Water Water Everywhere", "The Doofi", and "No Place Like Home". *This is one of the only openings to a Nicktoon that uses clips from other episodes, the only others being The Ren and Stimpy Show, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!, and The Mighty B!. � Category:Songs